


Ellan: A 21st Century Fairy Tale

by jayofmo



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gay Male Character, LGBT fairy tale, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I went to see Disney's new "Cinderella" movie last year, I suddenly thought, "What if Cinderella was a guy?" After rewatching the Rodgers and Hammerstein TV versions, I had a few more ideas of how to reimagine the story in such a fashion, complete with their songs. I've posted this elsewhere online, and decided to post it here for people to find and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellan: A 21st Century Fairy Tale

[](http://sta.sh/04qn0i269yh)  
  
Once upon a time, in a little house by a little town in a kingdom far, far away (some place you've probably never heard of), a young man named Ellan lived with his family.

 

Ellan's mother had died long ago, and his father had remarried to a widow. Lady Belda was a well-intentioned stepmother, with her own two daughters: Lila and Jami.

 

A few years after the two families united, Ellan's father died while out on a trip. Lady Belda ran things as well as she could, budgeting and scraping by to take care of her daughters and stepson. But after Ellan turned 18, she told him he was now the man of the house and would need to help with the care of the household.

 

This is not to say Lila and Jami didn't help out. They'd help milk and gather eggs and sell the spares in town as Ellan would go to take care of business. In this way, the family lived happily and respectfully and quite well off.

 

One day a handsome young man named Roderick bought some milk from Lila and  
  
stayed to talk with her. Afterward, he would come by and speak with her every day, and Ellan and Jami realized their sister was falling in love. They mentioned it to Lady Belda after this had been going on for about a week.[](http://sta.sh/0zb5ezo8rdt)

 

"Yes," she said, "I knew this would begin to happen soon. One by one, you will all fall in love and get married. Jami will sooner or later find a husband, and you, Ellan, will find a wife, and she will become the lady of the house."

 

Ellan nodded and thought about all the women he'd met. Did he think any of them might be one he'd want to marry? To be honest, no. The thought had never crossed his mind before. But never mnd, he probably just hadn't met the right girl yet. It was something that would make Ellan wonder for quite some time.

 

Some weeks later, Ellan had finished his business and was bringing some lunch to his sisters to the market when he heard a cry:

 

"The Prince is coming!"

 

People in the market hurried towards buildings and carts, clearing the way for the prince to ride in. As the horse bearing the prince came in, everyone bowed or curtsied to the son of the king and queen.

 

Except Ellan. He was about to bow until he actually saw the prince. "What a handsome man," he thought. He stood and stared as the Prince and a mounted guard stopped to see the people.

 

"You, bow!" shouted the guard. It took Ellan a second before he realized that the guard was addressing him, and he began to bow.

[](http://sta.sh/0a0ckzu9wqd)   
  
  


"No, wait," said the Prince with a kind voice, "it's perfectly all right." He smiled at Ellan. "You may all rise!"

 

Everyone stood and began to resume their business as the Prince and the guard rode away towards the palace. It was then that a little song came to Ellan's head.

 

_The sweetest sounds I've ever known_ __  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I've yet to hear __  
Are waiting to be said

 

_The most entrancing sight of all_ __  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world __  
Is waiting somewhere for me.

 

He never told his stepsisters about what he had thought in the marketplace.

 

The Prince had just been returning from spending a few years training to be a good king in a nearby kingdom. Now he was heading home to join his parents in their royal court.

 

After talking about what he'd learned in other countries, his mother asked him if he'd found a bride.

 

"It often happens that you meet a woman who will be your bride while you're away training," she said. "That is how I met your father, and your grandmother met your grandfather."

 

"Yeah, son, is there anyone?" asked the King.

 

The Prince drummed his fingers on the table. "No," he said at last. "The girls I met were lovely, but... well, none of them struck my fancy."

[](http://sta.sh/0z5ymg79bul)   
  
  


"Surely," replied the Queen, "there must be someone out there who will."

 

"I suppose so," the Prince said nervously.

 

"Well, why don't we try to have you meet some?" the King suggested.

 

"A wonderful idea!" laughed the Queen, clapping her hands. "We'll have a ball and invite all the eligible maidens in the country!"

 

So it was that the next day that a page rode out into the marketplace with two trumpeteers who sounded the trumpets. The Page began to sing:

 

_"The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

Everyone in the marketplace crowded around and sang in excitement, _"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

The Page smiled and sang, _"His royal highness, Christopher Rupert Vwindemier Vlandamier Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman..."_

 

_"HERMAN?"_ laughed Ellan out loud.

 

" _Herman!"_ the Page repeated before continuing, _"...Gregory James is giving a ball!"_

 

_"The prince is giving a ball!"_ The people sang. _"The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

_"Our daughter's looking dreamy-eyed,"_ chuckled a father.

 

_"The prince is giving a ball,"_ sang his daughter, _"they say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!"_

 

_"If only he'd propose to me,"_ muttered Ellan under his breath.

 

_"I pray that he'll propose to me!"_ sang a young woman.

 

_"Why shouldn't he propose to me?"_ wondered another one.

 

_"I wish I hadn’t married Sam,"_ sighed a somewhat older woman.

 

_"Pull in your little diaphragm,"_ instructed a mother to her daughter.

 

_"I'll wear a gown of satin jade,"_ the daughter sighed.

 

_"And me I'm in a pink brocade,"_ laughed another woman.

 

_"And me I'm in the second grade!"_ groaned a little girl.

 

_"The prince is giving a ball!"_ the people sang. "The prince is giving a ball!"

 

The page repeated his proclamation:

[](http://sta.sh/01ncb7cz6l2s)   
  
  


_"His royal highness, Christopher Rupert, son of her majesty Queen Constantina Charlotte Hermantrude Guinevere Mazie..."_

 

_"MAZIE?"_ wondered a few people in the crowd.

 

_"Mazie!"_ repeated the Page. _"...Margu_ _e_ _rite Ann is giving a ball!"_

 

_"The prince is giving a ball!"_ Ellan thought in excitement. _"The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

_"I wish I didn’t like to eat,"_ sighed a woman with a rotund belly.

 

_"I wish I were demure and sweet,"_ groaned a woman with a snaggle tooth.

 

_"I wish I were a bolder girl,"_ whispered a girl near Ellan.

 

_"I wish I were a younger girl,"_ laughed an old woman dryly.

 

_"I wish I were an older girl!"_ added the same little girl.

 

_"The prince is giving a ball!"_ The people sang. _"The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

The page decided to finish the proclamataion: _"His Royal Highness, Christopher Rupert, son of his majesty King Maximillian Godfee Ladeslous Leapolt Sydney..."_

 

_"SYDNEY?"_ laughed the old woman.

 

_"Sydney!"_ the page groaned. _"...Frederick John is giving a ball!"_

 

And with that, the page rode away. Ellan walked towards his stepsisters as the people sang, _"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"_

 

Lila and Jami were amused by Ellan's news about the Prince. "I wonder if everyone will be allowed to go?" wondered Lila. "I love Roderick, but I wouldn't mind going to the ball just for fun."

 

"Me too," added Jami. "I don't think I'd want to marry a prince, but a night to dress up and dance would be nice."

 

Ellan chuckled quietly to himself. He wouldn't mind meeting the prince, but if the ball was to find a woman for the prince to marry, he wouldn't have much of a chance to say two words.

 

Formal invitations had been sent out to every home and Lady Belda was excited.

 

"We must go!" she cheered. "I'll fix up our finest dresses and you two will look so lovely at the ball! And imagine if the Prince decided he wanted to marry one of you!"

 

"But I love Roderick," replied Lila. "I don't want to marry the Prince."

 

"Well, what about you, Jami?" asked Lady Belda. "You're not attached to anyone."

 

"Well, I want to go," she began.

 

"Then we'd better hope he picks you!" Lady Belda laughed and went off to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

 

Later that night, as Ellan was heading to bed, he was passing Jami's room and heard her singing softly.

 

_"I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_

_When I hear a command I obey._

_But I know of a spot in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way._

_In my own little corner in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be._

_On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_

_and the world will open its arms to me._

_I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milkmaid_

_I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan_

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

_By her own flock of silkworms in Japan."_

[](http://sta.sh/02b4o9ob64js)   
  
  


Ellan entered the room and sat down with Jami.

 

"I really don't want to marry the Prince," she sighed. "I wish mother would understand that."

 

Ellan hugged her.

 

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

 

She nodded.

 

"I want to meet the Prince, I... I like him," he said.

 

"You love the Prince!" she chuckled. "That's okay. I don't want to marry him because I find myself liking other women."

 

Ellan laughed and sang,

 

_"I'm a man men go mad for love's a game I can play_

_with cool and confident kind of air._

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair."_

 

Jami smiled and sang.

 

_"I can be whatever I want to be._

_I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru._

_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea_

_I'm a huntress on an African safari,_

_It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun_

_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_

_And I find I forgot to bring my gun._

_I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed_

_When I meet a lioness in her lair_

_Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner,_

_All alone in my own little chair."_

 

Ellan and Jami hugged.

 

"Good night," said Ellan and he went to his bedroom.

 

In a few days, the night of the ball arrived. Ellan had taken out his best suit and made sure it was in the best shape. Lila, Jami and Lady Belda made their best dresses look spectacular. As a carriage arrived to take them to the ball, the family met in the front yard.

 

"Why are you dressed up?" Lady Belda asked Ellan.

 

"Oh, I thought I'd go to the ball as well," was the reply.

 

"But the Prince is looking for a bride. They don't want young men visiting."

 

"Actually," interjected Jami, "the invitation said that the Prince was seeking a bride, but it said all were invited."

 

"By which we must assume he only wanted women," Lady Belda said calmly.

 

"Perhaps I could go as a chaperone and dance?" Ellan said. He had to get to the ball.

 

"No, the invitation didn't say anything about that. I'm afraid you'll have to stay at home, Ellan."

 

Ellan sighed and went inside as he heard the carriage pull up and his stepfamily get inside and drive off. Quietly, he began to sing to himself.

 

_"In my own little corner,_

_In my own little chair,_

_I can be whatever I want to be._

_On the wing of my fancy,_

_I can fly anywhere,_

_And the world will open it's arms to me._

 

_"I am in the royal palace,_

_Of all places!_

_I am chatting with the prince,_

_And king, and queen._

_And the color of all those ladies' faces_

_Is a queer sort of sour apple green._

_I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince_

_With cool and confident kind of air._

_I'm the Belle of the Ball in my own little corner,_

_All alone in my own little chair."_

 

He sighed.

 

_"Fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee,_

_Fiddle-dee-faddle-dee-foddle._

_All the wishes in all the world_

_Are poppycock and twaddle."_

[](http://sta.sh/01rgdkty2n2s)   
  
  


Ellan looked up and saw at the open front window, an older gentleman dressed in a nice purple suit. It took him a moment to recognize him as godfather. who he had not seen in years but still sent gifts to the family from time to time.

 

"Hello, godfather," Ellan said, "nice to see you."

 

"I thought you might be lonely," said Godfather. "And I knew what you'd be doing."

 

Ellan looked sheepishly at him and the Godfather sang,

 

_"I just knew I would find you in that same little chair_

_In the paling bliss of a foolish dream, but..._

_Fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee,_

_Fiddle-dee-faddle-dee-foodle,_

_All the dreamers in all the world_

_Are dizzy in the noodle!"_

 

"I'm in love with the prince!" said Ellan. "What can I do about that?"

 

"There's no shame in loving someone," grinned the Godfather. "But, you realize, you can't just storm into the ball and declare your love. Anyway, how would you get there?"

 

Ellan sighed. "I don't know. There's a pumpkin growing outside. I guess it'd make a fine carriage if it was big enough. And maybe those four white mice we caught today could pull it, if they were, I don't know, turned into horses."

 

"But that is impossible," chuckled the Godfather. He stepped inside and began to sing.

 

_"Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._

_Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._

_And four white mice will never be four white horses._

_Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of courses._

 

_"Impossible!"_

 

Ellan sighed. It looked like his dream would never come true. Then the Godfather continued to sing.

 

_"But the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening every day!"_

 

"Wait," Ellan murmured. "If impossible things are happening every day, then... I could go?"

 

"Perhaps," said the Godfather. "If you wish hard enough."

 

"Then I will!" Ellan declared. "No one will stop me!"

 

Almost on cue, he saw the pumpkin outside grow large and turn into a golden colored carriage and the cage holding the four white mice broke open as the mice grew into handsome horses. As Ellan went outside to look, the Godfather followed him out, and Ellan didn't notice that a pair of brightly colored wings had sprouted from the Godfather's back.

 

_"It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._

_It's possible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._

_And four white mice are easily turned to horses_

_Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of courses_

 

_"Quite possible!_

 

_"For the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening every day!"_

 

Ellan looked at the Fairy Godfather (for Fairy he was) and smiled. "Oh, thank you!" he sighed.

 

"One more thing," said the Fairy Godfather, "you've got to get changed a little."

 

"What's wrong with my suit?" asked Ellan.

 

"Well, if you really want to make a scene, it'll take a little more than that."

 

\---

 

Jami looked around at the ball, all these beautiful women! Maybe the Prince wouldn't be the only one to find a bride... She and Lila were waiting in a long line of young women waiting to dance with the Prince. Many of them would dance with the Prince for a minute or two, a few went as far as five minutes, before he sent them to one of the gentlemen waiting to dance with the ladies.

 

Lady Belda had been instructed to go ahead and dance with the gentlemen, and in a few moments, she found herself dancing with Roderick.

 

"Oh, what a shame," she sighed as she danced. "Ellan wanted to come and I thought he wasn't wanted. Well, hopefully there'll be other times that we can indulge him. He works so hard."

 

The line moved as a nice, leisurely pace, but soon the Prince was dancing with the last young woman. He appeared bored and was about to go sit with his parents, when a trumpet sounded.

 

"A late arrival!" called the page.

 

Everyone looked up as a young woman entered and walked down the grand staircase. She was tall, and seemed a little thickly built. She had flowing auburn hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a shimmering silvery-blue gown that flowed neatly from her waist and on her feet were crystal slippers.

 

She walked stepped onto the dance floor and the Prince walked up with her and they began dancing gracefully.

[](http://sta.sh/01gnwxevwi07)   
  
  


"She's beautiful," sighed Lady Belda. "I think the Prince likes her."

 

She watched a little longer before commenting, "She looks familiar."

 

"I know," said Lila, "but I can't place her."

 

Jami watched and a thought struck her. "Oh... my..." she chuckled.

 

"Do you know who she is?" asked Lady Belda.

 

"No," grinned Jami. "Never seen her before!"

 

Five minutes passed. A few of the girls who the Prince had passed over watched him continue dancing with this mystery woman. Some of them began to sing.

 

_"Why would a fellow want a girl like her_

_A frail and fluffy beauty_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?_

 

_"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm_

_And with very little trouble I could break her little arm._

 

_"Oh, oh why would a fellow want a girl like her_

_So obviously unusual_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?_

 

_"Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, but not any pinker than roses_

_Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is_

 

_"Her neck is no whiter than a swan's_

_She's only as dainty as a daisy_

_She's only as graceful as a bird!_

_So why is the fellow going crazy?_

 

_"Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,_

_A girl who's merely lovely,_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?_

 

_"What's the matter with the man,_

_What's the matter with the man,_

_What's the matter with the man?"_

 

If the Prince or the mystery woman heard this, they ignored it. The Prince began to sing.

 

_"Ten minutes ago, I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor._

 

_"Ten minutes ago, I met you,_

_And we murmured our how do you dos_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_And sing out the news._

 

_"I have found her, she's an angel,_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes._

_We are dancing, we are flying,_

_And she's taking me back to the skies!_

 

_"In the arms of my love, I'm flying,_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen._

 

_"And I like it so well that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again._

_I may never come down to earth again!"_

 

The mystery woman smiled and she and the Prince left for the palace gardens. The other women went back to dancing. Some of them sat down, some had refreshments, and a few decided to go home. Lila danced with Roderick, but Jami went to have a seat.

 

Jami smiled to herself and another young woman sat down beside her. "You seem to be having a good time," the stranger noted.

 

"Well, I just came to have fun," Jami replied. "I didn't want to marry the Prince."

 

The other woman laughed. "Me neither! It's most certainly not what I want."

 

Jami looked at her. "Well... what do you want?"

 

The woman smiled at her. "I'd like to... well... talk with you, to be honest."

 

Jami smiled at her. "All right. We can do that. I'm Jami."

 

The woman sat closer to her. "Rose," she replied.

[](http://sta.sh/01ioe6qrvur2)   
  
  


Out in the garden, the Prince and the mysterious woman looked at the moon together.

 

"Haven't I seen you before?" asked the Prince.

 

"You may have," said the woman in a soft voice. "I'm very busy in the market."

 

"That must have been it," he shrugged. "So, what's your name?"

 

"El... Ella," she said shyly.

 

"Tell me more about yourself."

 

Ella looked at the town's clock tower that was clearly visible from the palace garden.

 

"Well, my parents died some time ago," she said, still in that soft voice. "But I'm all right now. My father married again and I live very happily with his second wife and her daughters."

 

The Prince nodded.

 

"I wasn't sure if I would really meet anyone I'd want to meet tonight, but that was before you came in."

 

He began to sing again.

 

_"Do I love you because you're beautiful,_

_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe I see in you_

_A girl too lovely to be really true?_

 

_"Do I want you because you're wonderful,_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream_

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

 

Ella sang softly.

 

_"Am I making believe I see in you_

_A man too perfect to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful,_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream_

_Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

 

They embraced quietly. Just then, Ella noticed the clock again. It was nearly midnight.

 

"Oh no, I have to go!" she said.

 

"You can stay!" the Prince said. "I promise, whatever it is, I'll be fine with it."

 

"No, I mean, I have to leave or else!" Ella nearly shrieked. "You can't see me ever again!"

 

"But I love you!" said the Prince.

 

Ella burst into tears and ran away. The prince went after her, but she had a head start. In a few moments, she had boarded her golden carriage and had driven away into the moonlight.

 

The Prince sat dejectedly on the steps before noticing that beside him was one of Ella's crystal slippers. It had obviously fallen off during her flight. He picked it up and thought carefully about how he might find this mysterious Ella once more.

[](http://sta.sh/01acik1n6hfp)   
  
  


\---

 

Lady Belda and her daughters came home to find Ellan waiting for them. It was after two o'clock in the morning, but Ellan seemed energetic still and had tea waiting for them.

 

"How are you still awake?" chuckled Jami. "I would have thought you'd be exhausted."

 

"I was too excited to hear about how you all met the Prince," he replied with a smile as he handed the teacups around.

 

"Well, yes, we met the Prince," admitted Lila, "but he didn't spend much time with us."

 

"Oh, and I must apologize, Ellan," said Lady Belda. "It turned out you would have been welcome, after all."

 

"That's all right," he grinned. "I can imagine what it would have been like anyway."

 

He began to sing.

 

_"When you're driving through the moonlight on a highway_

_When through the moonlight to a dance you are breathless_

_With a wild anticipation of adventure and excitement and romance_

_Then at last you see the towers of the palace silouetted_

_On the sky above the park and below them is a row of lighted windows_

_Like a lovely diamond necklace in the dark."_

 

_"It looks that way,"_ chimed in Lady Belda, _"the way you say, he talks as if he knows."_

[](http://sta.sh/07kazzlowew)   
  
  


Ellan smiled and continued.

 

_"I do not know these things are so; I only just suppose_

_I suppose that when you come into the ballroom_

_And the room itself is floating on the air_

_If you're suddenly confronted by his highness_

_You are frozen like a statue on the stair._

 

_"You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating_

_And you know you musn't make the first advance._

_You are seriously thinking of retreating_

_Then you seem to hear him asking you to dance_

_You make a bow, a timid bow, and shyly answer yes."_

 

_"How would you know that this is so?"_ asked Lila.

 

_"I do no more than guess,"_ replied her stepbrother.

 

Jami beamed at her stepbrother and began to sing.

 

_"A lovely night,_

_A lovely night,_

_A finer night you know you'll never see._

_You meet your prince,_

_A charming prince_

_As charming as a prince will ever be._

 

_"The stars in the hazy heaven_

_Tremble above you_

_While he is whispering_

_'Darling, I love you.'_

 

_"You say goodbye,_

_Away you fly_

_But on your lips you'll keep a kiss_

_All your life you'll dream of this_

_Lovely, lovely night."_

 

Ellan smiled at her.

 

"Did you have a good time?"

 

"She fell in love!" laughed Lila. "With a girl named Rose!"

 

"And what's the consensus on that?" asked Ellan.

 

"Well," said Lady Belda. "I must admit, it wasn't what I expected, but if my daughter is happy, then I suppose I have no reason to disapprove."

 

Ellan smiled as the girls finished their tea.

 

"Now, we'd better hurry to bed," Lady Belda went on, "or we won't be able to make it to the market in the morning!"

 

Ellan and his stepsisters were a little late getting to the market the next day, but business appeared to be continuing as usual.

 

Suddenly, horses began galloping through the marketplace, followed by the Page calling, "Make way! Make way for the Prince!"

 

Everyone cleared the street and bowed. The Prince rode in with the Page, who was carrying a small bundle.

 

"By order of the Prince, every woman in the marketplace will try on this slipper!"

 

Everyone stood and looked at the Page pulling the crystal slipper from the bundle. Ellan whistled.

[](http://sta.sh/02e2or0w3nm9)   
  
  


"Well, you better get on with business, Ellan," remarked Lila. "We'll go ahead and wait for the Prince to get to us."

 

"I don't have a lot of business to tend to today," Ellan replied. "I can wait."

 

"That's a good idea," commented Jami, smiling at her stepbrother.

 

Ellan and Jami watched anxiously as the Page and the Prince went to every woman in the marketplace and had her try the slipper. It seemed to be just a little too big for any of them. Some had long enough feet, but their feet were too thin. Frustratingly, the Prince and the Page came to their booth last.

 

Lila tried the slipper first and her foot was just a little too small. Jami was much the same story.

 

"Well," sighed the Prince, "I guess she's not here."

 

"Perhaps she had to sleep in, sire?" asked the Page.

 

"Maybe you should try my stepbrother!" suggested Jami, pushing Ellan forward.

 

"Jami, don't make fun of the Prince!" groaned Lila.

 

The Prince chuckled, but then he looked at Ellan, who bit his lip.

 

"Shall we go, sire?" asked the Page.

 

"No," the Prince replied. "Try the slipper on him."

 

Ellan removed his boot and the Page held the slipper for him to try. Taking a deep breath, Ellan closed his eyes and slid his foot into the slipper.

 

_"Impossible things are happening everyday..."_

 

Ellan opened his eyes and saw his Fairy Godfather standing behind the Prince, smiling.

 

"It fits!" cheered the Prince.

 

Ellan looked down and saw his foot fitting neatly in the slipper. Lila, the Page and nearly everyone else in the marketplace looked at Ellan in surprise. Rose—who happened to be in the marketplace—ran towards Jami and held her hand as she watched.

 

The Fairy Godfather raised his hand and Ellan's clothes turned into a fine glowing silver suit with leather shoes with crystal studded buckles.

 

The Prince stepped forward and reached his hand for Ellan.

 

"It was you," he said quietly. "You were the mysterious woman I danced with. I recognized your eyes."

 

Ellan smiled. "It was my Fairy Godfather's idea," he replied. The Prince turned to the Fairy Godfather who crossed his arms with a big smile as his wings appeared.

 

"It worked, didn't it?" the Fairy Godfather commented.

 

"And you love him anyway?" asked Lila.

 

"Why not?" asked Jami.

[](http://sta.sh/0ikmv8uej08)   
  
  


Ellan and the Prince laughed and looking at each other, they kissed. The Fairy Godfather raised his hands and sang as Rose and Jami also held hands and kissed.

 

_"Someone wants you_

_You know who_

_Now you're living_

_There's music in you_

 

_"Now you'll hear_

_Something new_

_Someone's playing_

_The music in you_

 

_"Now you're living_

_You know why_

_Now there's nothing_

_You won't try_

 

_"Move a mountain_

_Light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you_

 

_"Now you can go where ever you want to go_

_Now you can do whatever you want to do_

_Now you can be whatever you want to be_

_And love is a song you will sing your whole life through_

 

_"Move a mountain_

_Light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you!"_

 

So, Ellan and the Prince went on to get to know each other better. Lila and Roderick also developed their relationship, as did Jami and Rose. In time, all three couples married. Lady Belda was given a suite in the Royal Palace and Roderick, Lila, Jami and Rose all were given positions in the court.

 

"Perhaps," Lady Belda would often say, "things don't turn out as I think, but all I really wanted was for my daughters and stepson to be happy, and now they are. Perhaps the odds of that happening were impossible, but as Ellan's godfather would say, 'Impossible things are happening everyday!'"

[ ](http://sta.sh/020u3njlhfo5)

**Author's Note:**

> Cast
> 
> Ellan: Luke Newberry  
> Lady Belda: Michelle Pfeifer  
> Lila: Anne Hathaway  
> Jami: Anna Kendrick  
> Roderick: Nicholas Hoult  
> The Prince: Anton Yelchin  
> The King: Aziz Ansari  
> The Queen: Laverne Cox  
> The Page: Eduard Cao  
> Godfather: John Barrowman  
> Rose: Tatiana Maslany


End file.
